scandal_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cyrus Beene
Cyrus Rutherford Beene é o Chefe de Gabinete da Casa Branca. Ele é o braço direito do Presidente Grant. É casado com o jornalista James Novak. Cyrus é um implacável animal político. História Cyrus conheceu Mellie e Fitz, assim como Jerry Grant, aproximadamente 18 anos antes de Fitz chegar à presidência.(Everything's Coming Up Mellie) Cyrus recebeu a proposta de administrar a Universidade de Harvard, mas recusou a oferta para trabalhar com Fitz. Ele é o primeiro Chefe de Gabinete gay. É casado com James Novak e, juntos, eles têm uma filha chamada Ella. Cyrus deu a filha a James para fazer com que o marido parasse de investigar o caso Defiance. (One For the Dog) Eventualmente, Cyrus admite a James que esteve envolvido no esquema de fraude em torno da eleição presidencial. Isso causa uma ruptura em seu casamento e leva Cyrus a sair de casa, tendo que viver num hotel por quase um mês.(Molly, You in Danger, Girl) Depois de vários meses tendo que lidar com muitas questões políticas por Fitz, assim como seus problemas com James, Cyrus acaba tendo a saúde prejudicada. Rowan Pope faz uma visita a Cyrus do lado de fora da Casa Branca. Cyrus recebe um telefonema de Olivia que o deixa em pânico e resulta nele tendo um ataque cardíaco.(White Hat's Back On) Personalidade Embora tenha uma filha, Cyrus odeia crianças. Ele é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer ou para impedir algo que não deseja que aconteça. É um voraz monstro político, capaz de usar todos os métodos possíveis para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele já matou no passado. Em certo momento, chegou a pedir que Charlie matasse James, seu próprio marido. Entretanto, no último minuto, desistiu e pediu que Charlie abortasse e missão.(Nobody Likes Babies) Relacionamentos James Novak James e Cyrus se conheceram durante a campanha primária que Fitz Grant concorria contra Sally Langston. Eles começaram um relacionamento secreto. Estando sob os holofotes da política, Cyrus sabia que não podia assumir sua homossexualidade. Mas, eventualmente, após a eleição de Fitz, descobre que é pior manter um segredo em Washington, D.C., especialmente de Olivia. (Happy Birthday, Mr. President) O relacionamento de Cryus e James sofre um abalado quando James começa a investigar a conspiração Defiance. Hollis Doyle ameaça Cyrus, dizendo-lhe que terá de matá-lo se "ele não colocar uma coleira na esposa". (All Roads Lead to Fitz) Mas James não para de investigar, mesmo quando Cyrus pede gentilmente que pare. Em um momento de raiva, Cyrus admite a fraude eleitoral a James e sai de casa. Eventualmente, James desiste de suas investigações e permite que o marido volte para casa. Cyrus perde James quando ele é assassinado por Jake Ballard para encobrir a verdade por trás da morte do marido de Sally Langston. Jake faz o assassinato parecer um roubo de carro seguido de atropelamento. Cyrus não sabe a verdade. Quando descobre sobre a morte de James, ele entra em choque, mas decide que, para não entrar em colapso por sua perda, deve dedicar-se completamente ao trabalho. Quando a Casa Branca esté prestes a dar uma declaração em relação a investigação sobre assassinato de James, o próprio Cyrus insiste em assumir o pódio para falar com a imprensa. Ele tenta, mas acaba se lembrando de quando ele e James assumiram o relacionamento e começa a ter um colpaso nervoso em frente às câmeras e a vários repórteres da Casa Branca. Olivia decide tirá-lo dali, mas Fitz a impede e garante que vai cuidar de Cyrus. Fitz vai até o pódio e leva Cyrus, que começa a chorar em seu ombro, para fora da sala.(Kiss Kiss Bang Bang) Fitz Grant O relacionamento entre Cyrus e Fitz é bastante complexo. Olivia Pope Cyrus é uma dentre as pessoas que treinou Olivia e ensinou a ela alguns truques que ela usa como gerenciadora de crises (inlcuindo algumas que ela usa contra Cyrus). Eles dois também têm um relacionamento complexo e complicado, cheio de altos e baixos. Charlie Cyrus usa Charlie para fazer o trabalho sujo que ele mesmo não pode oficialmente, ou mesmo "não oficialmente", fazer. Por exemplo, na Primeira Temporada, Cyrus recorreu aos serviços de Charlie para impedir que Amanda Tanner leve à público os segredos do Presidente. (Crash and Burn / Grant: For the People) Cyrus foi forçado a cortar ligações com Charlie após receber a visita do "misterioso" Rowan Pope. Aparições Galeria Cy.jpg Cyrus-square1.jpg Cyrus_02.jpg Cyrus_Promo_01.jpg 2x20-01.jpg Cyrus-villian2.jpg Cyrus-villian1.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Casa Branca Categoria:Políticos Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Terceira Temporada Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Terceira Temporada